Illusion
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Life is an illusion. Lucy once believed in 'happily ever after'. Thought it was a dream. Joining Fairy Tail was something too, but keeping silent at this point wasn't going to help. It was time to speak now. Song-fic. NaLu and slight NaLi


**After a LONG time I am posting a one-shot. This is a slight song-fic, but not all of the words are there. It's Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Now I know it's kind of repeated, but I got a good idea! If people like this I'll make a sequel with a happy ending. All rights g. To Hiro Mashiva and Taylor Swift! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sometimes I wish I had the guts. Today is a special day. Not for me, of course, it's Natsu's wedding. I guess childhood love pays off. Lisanna sure is a lucky girl.

_I am not the kind of the girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I've always liked Natsu, whether he returned them or not was another thing. His warm smile in the bad times and his cheerfulness seemed to attract me in a different way than I ever imagined. The mere crush turned to be a passionate love, but looks Lisanna held a larger part of his heart.

Lisanna is a sweetheart, a genuine girl that is everyone's role model; much like her sister. I have no reason for Natsu to rethink his decision, but I wish he chose me.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastels. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Goodness, I've got to get this song out of my head! Although I feel this way, Lisanna is not a bad person and never will be. Mirajane and Elfman are both dears and Lisanna's dress is quite lovely, indeed. Another thing, Natsu personally invited me to this, so I would have no reason to sneak in. The situation is similar though...

I sit down in the front row, in between Gray and Erza. Lisanna strode down the aisle, her elegant train trailing behind her. Makarov hooked arms with her's.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

I blank the sound out with the organ playing soft wedding tune. I softly hum, wishing I had the courage to interrupt and say my feelings once and for all, but in the end I figured it wouldn't matter.

The wedding ceremony went on, I managed to stop a few tears from rolling down my face.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Here's the silence there's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

The preacher said folding his hands and placing them on the pedestal, "Does anyone object, speak now."

My heart raced, I decided whether I should or not, but my body acted in instinct. I stood up. Like the song said, many people had horrified expressions on their faces, but some of them had a 'I knew it' look; those of including: Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, Cana and a couple of others.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you. "I am not the kind of girl who should rudely barging on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl_."

"Natsu Dragneel, I have loved you from the very first day. I love everything about you, your smile, the way you can bring up anyone's attitude, the way you wrap that scarf around your neck on the hottest days of the year, everything. Even though you won't return my feeling, at least I don't expect you to, I just wanted to let you know. You always regret what you don't say." I ran out the wedding venue leaving a shocked guild behind me.

I deeply exhaled. That felt good, but now I wonder if I'll ever show my face at the guild. After all, I did just ruin a wedding.

I just pretend it never happened, brushing it off like an annoying fly. After long rambles of mindless thinking, I came to my homey cottage by the river.

I clicked the door closed behind me and laid myself down in my comfy bed. I drifted off to the land where dreams come true and happily ever afters were real, because in life it's just an illusion.

* * *

**I thought that was sad! Maybe I'll make a sequel... Hope you liked it! RnR! **


End file.
